Electronic Oceans
by Peridork
Summary: (This takes place in an AU where the Homeworld Gems are members of the Crystal Gems.) Peridot feels... strange towards Lapis. When Steven finds out her feelings, with the help of Garnet's future vision, will Peridot finally have a shot at love? [Lapidot. Some Pearlmethyst. SFW, however there's some language and adult humor thrown in.)
1. Dreams Become Nightmares

The Crystal Gems. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, and Steven. Saving Beach City from everyday fears, the Crystal Gems have always been revered for their duties and favors.

There is usually something strange going on with them.

* * *

Jasper warped back from her battle to the other members of the Crystal Gems. She took many deep breaths as she stepped off of the warp pad.

"Welcome back, Jasper," spoke Garnet in her usual monotone voice.

"Ugh." Jasper simply grunted as a response to the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire.

Jasper sat back on the couch, in between Peridot and Pearl, who were in the middle of a conversation. She stretched out her buff arm to change the channel. She pressed a few buttons on the remote. "Wrestling", she growled, "my favorite".

Lapis came downstairs from her room, which she made herself. "Hey everyone."

Peridot looked away from Pearl, who was trying to talk to her, and looked straight at Lapis. She got up and walked outside, obviously embarrassed. Steven was playing a game on his 3DS when he noticed Peridot walking outside. He put down his system and walked outside.

Lapis shrugged and walked downstairs. "So, what's up?"

* * *

Peridot sat on the sand at the beach. Steven Quartz Universe ran after her. Peridot sighed deeply, looking out into the waves.

"Peridot! Why did you leave?! This is the fifth time this week you've decided to run away when Lapis came! Do you hate her or something? Please patch this up..."

The green gem took a deep sigh as a tear formed in her left eye. "I... I don't trust anyone with this secret..."

Steven grabbed Peridot's hand and started shaking it. "Tell me! Please! I want to know!"

"W-Well, I guess I can tell you a bit of it..."

Steven got ready to listen.

Peridot sighed. "I just want her to talk with me more often."

"But you can't talk with her if you always run away," the boy replied.

"Well, I... I might have a little bit of an... admiration for her."

Steven's eyes became stars. "You love Lapis?!"

Peridot gasped and looked around. "I-I-I... She looks like a great hugger?"

Steven smiled. "Don't worry! I know what to do!"

The boy rushed into the house.

Peridot placed her hands on her face. "Oh no, what have I done..."

* * *

"I just want her to stop leaving," Lapis explained to Pearl. "I wanted to talk to her. She always makes funny jokes and stuff."

Steven ran into the room. "Lapis!"

"What is it, Steven? I was talking to Pearl." Lapis looked noticeably tired.

"Can you try to get Peridot back from the beach?"

Lapis' eyes widened. She blushed a bit and shook her head. "Uhh, sure." She got up and walked outside, slamming the door shut in panic.

Pearl looked scared. Steven sat down next to her, looking at her as if he was going to ask her what was wrong.

"Lapis... I'm not sure what she's going to do. I was talking to Peridot before, and since it was late at night she was confessing things. Apparently, she loves Lapis. The whole thing really came out of nowhere."

Steven nodded and shrugged.

Garnet, who was sitting in the corner, reading a book, suddenly put it down and walked over to Pearl and Steven.

Pearl felt a wrench in her gut, worrying that she had said something wrong.

Garnet shortly smiled and giggled. "Don't worry Steven, that was a wise choice."

Jasper groaned from upstairs, where she was watching shows on Steven's TV with Amethyst. "GAH, just apologize already, Pear! You're driving the entire _Crying Breakfast Friends_ fandom nuts!"

As she was about to punch the TV, Amethyst stopped her. "Dude, calm down, it's just a show."

Jasper screamed, **"SHUT UP! I'LL LET YOU KNOW PEAR X APPLE IS MY OTP! AND NOBODY WILL EVER CONVINCE ME THAT IT'S A BAD SHIP! EVEN CANON!"**

She summoned her helmet and was about to bash it down on the TV.

 **"I'M AN ETERNAL SHIPPER, BABY!"**

The orange gem toppled over as she was just about to destroy the TV and fell downstairs.

"Jasp!" Steven ran over to the largest member of the Crystal Gems.

Pearl sighed. "I just... I just want to know how this Lapis crush thing began."

Garnet sat down and looked into her future vision.

"Don't worry, it's not going to be a secret for too long."


	2. In the Closet

Lapis sat down next to Peridot on the beach.

"Peridot..."

Peridot inched a bit closer to the blue gem, still not looking at her directly. Lapis wrapped one of her arms around Peridot's shoulders, and her eyes widened in shock. She hid her face using her arms, but was still noticeably blushing.

"Peridot. Can you please just... talk to me?"

Peridot felt her face bright up in a flash of warmth before hugging Lapis, the waves rolling up and down before them. She sobbed on the other's shoulder, her eyes shut.

"Peridot... Please speak to me..."

Peridot pressed closer against Lapis' body, her gem hovering only shortly away from the other's gem. The larger one stuttered. "L-L... I want to tell you something really bad but... It... It's pointless..."

Lapis took a deep breath and looked at Peridot, who was sniffling and shaking. Lapis wrapped her other arm around Peridot. The two were now completely hugging, Peridot blushing brightly and noticeably.

Lapis started crying.

Peridot's eyes opened brightly in shock and she almost instantly moved up and put her head, resting her chin on Lapis' head. Her fingers softly stroked the blue gemstone on her back, relaxing Lapis slowly.

"Aw, Peridot, you really don't have to," Lapis responded. Peridot simply purred softly. Her fact lit up, and she looked right at Lapis' eyes.

"I really, really love you, okay."

Peridot kissed Lapis on her lips before separating from her rapidly. She grabbed her chest, feeling her quickly-beating heart. She ran off back into the house, leaving deep oval footprints in the sand.

"Peridot, wait! Come back!"

* * *

"The thing about Amethyst is that she's... sort of... I get jealous whenever Jasper is watching TV or playing games with her."

Pearl covered her face. Garnet giggled a bit. "It's normal to feel that way. Believe me, I'm an expert."

The door slammed open. Peridot ran into the house, and quickly rushed upstairs, still holding her hand pressed against her heart. She screamed before dashing into Lapis' room and hiding in the closet.

"That took quite a bit," Pearl commented.

"It took a lot of time for a reason," Garnet chuckled.

Pearl looked at Garnet strangely. "Wait a minute..."

Garnet grunted. "Yeah."

Lapis opened the door. "I want Peridot," she huffed. "I need her."

Pearl and Garnet looked at each other before looking back at Lapis. "She's in your room," Garnet answered.

Lapis ran up to her room.

Jasper was once again watching TV with Amethyst, this time with Steven joining in. **"COME ON PEAR, ADMIT YOUR GODDAMN LOVE TO APPLE,"** she screamed. **"YOU'RE. MY. _FUCKING. O-T-MOTHERFUCKING-P._ DON'T DO THIS TO ME."**

"Geez, 'Jasp. Calm down. It's just a ship," Amethyst groaned.

Jasper summoned her helmet. **"IT'S NOT A SHIP, MOM, IT'S WHO I REALLY AM!"**

Steven grabbed Jasper's arm. "This is how you fell down the stairs last time! Don't do it again! It might crack your gem!"

Jasper groaned and stopped her helmet from generating completely. "Fine then."


	3. The Little Book

The door to her room slammed open. Lapis looked under her bed, under the sheets, and pretty much everywhere but the place Peridot was hiding in; the closet.

"I guess she's hiding somewhere else," she sighed. "I'll just look tomorrow."

Jasper continued complaining about Spoon and Apple, wanting them to get married.

Pearl stood in the doorway. "Hey, Lapis. Can you get Jasper and Amethyst and, well, talk about what's going on at the moment downstairs?"

Lapis nodded and walked downstairs. Jasper continued complaining.

Peridot sat in the very corner of the closet, hearing the sounds of Jasper outside. She sweated, trying her best to stay silent. She hid behind the clothes, scanning the area around her.

When loud footsteps downstairs were heard from Jasper, Peridot opened her eyes and looked across the room. There was nothing unusual for the most part, just your usual closet stuff.

However, there _was_ one thing.

Close to Peridot's foot was a small book.

"Oh, why not, it can't be that bad."

She grabbed it quietly, opening to the first page. Her eyes widened in shock.

This wasn't some story...

This was Lapis Lazuli's diary.

She gasped and read the first few pages. It was a fun little book, detailing simple things Lapis did. It also poked fun at Jasper's shipping issues, Amethyst's "jokes" about Pearl being hot, Steven's actual jokes, and other things.

She snickered at the smart-ass comments around the pages, expecting the entire diary to be like this.

Then came page 46.

It was an experience right from the title. "My Thoughts on all of the Crystal Gems", the title read. Peridot felt her heart beating fast, her eyes scrolling down the list of names to see her there. Lapis had written at least a paragraph on her thoughts about each of the gems, and all of the descriptions were detailed and well-written. Peridot, however, skipped straight to her own name.

 _"Peridot: How do I even begin with this? Peridot's always there for me. She's funny, clever, and adorable in my opinion. I really wish I could talk to her more, but the thing is that she keeps running away from me. I want to be with her, she's just... everything I want... I would do anything for her to stop running away from me. Does she hate me? I really hope she doesn't. She probably does, fuck. I'm annoying anyway. I just want Peridot to trust me... She's so sweet and cute and..._

 _I'm in love with her."_

Peridot felt her heart throb violently. She didn't want Lapis to feel as if she was being annoying. She put down the diary and forced herself to fall asleep in the scorching hot closet, trying her hardest to stay quiet. The room and closet went darker as the stars came up. Today was a strange day for the lime gem.

* * *

"She just... Said that. It woke me up. I've always loved her, honestly, but I've never wanted to just be with her forever until today."

Lapis explained the incident to the other members of the Crystal Gems. Steven was intrigued by the unfolding love between Lapis and Peridot, and Garnet was just making comments that could either be out of snark or actual romantic advice. It was hard to tell, due to her monotone voice. Amethyst was eating loudly, but still listening. Pearl was simply trying to let Peridot and Lapis be happy.

Then there was Jasper.

Jasper wasn't screaming about ships or going insane. She was strangely quiet and visibly uncomfortable.

"What do you think about this situation, Jasper?" Steven looked at the orange gem cheerfully.

 **"STOP IT,"** Jasper roared before running upstairs.

Amethyst stopped eating and looked at Garnet. "What's up with her?"

Garnet sighed. "Lapis, I have a really bad feeling Jasper hates you now."

Lapis tilted her head. "What? Why?!"

Garnet looked down at the blue gem. "She's not too pleased by the fact you have a desire to be with Peridot, and she's _really_ not happy that Peridot tried to make your confrontation at the beach as romantic as possible."

Amethyst laughed. "I guess she thinks love's just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger."

 _"AMETHYST!,"_ Pearl screamed.

Steven attempted to prevent an outbreak between Pearl and Amethyst, bringing them to the corner of the house, isolated away from Garnet and Lapis.

Lapis sat next to Garnet on the couch with the newly-freed space. "I just don't understand. Just hours ago, Jasper was screaming about ships. Now she's a wreck. What even triggered this breakdown?"

Garnet turned and looked at Lapis directly in the eyes, her glasses reflecting Lapis' image. Lapis looked utterly terrified as Garnet spoke.

"Lapis Lazuli, the truth is that Jasper has a crush on Peridot."


	4. Battle of the Gems

Peridot slowly woke up, still sweating immensely from the heat of the cramped closet she rested in. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and the door opened.

There she was.

Lapis Lazuli.

Peridot looked up at the standing gem from the corner.

"Hi," an embarrassed Peridot whispered.

Lapis closed the door and sat down next to Peridot. "Hello, Peri," the blue one whispered softly.

Peridot blushed brightly and looked deeply into Lapis' eyes, her heart pulsating and pushing in and out violently. Lapis closed her eyes before suddenly squeezing Peridot silently. She buried her head under Peridot's neck, staying in a firm position of embrace.

"Peri, can you just... not run away... please? I feel like I need you right now..."

Peridot's eyes widened in shock before she returned the hug, her fingers once again ever so slightly brushing against Lapis' gem, trying her hardest to speak.

"I-I-I... I love you..."

Lapis clung to Peridot, her face reddened. "I love you too," she said softly.

As the duo hugged tightly, their gems started glowing in the darkness.

* * *

Jasper stomped left and right downstairs, mumbling about Crying Breakfast Friends. She tried to keep her mind off of Peridot by constantly forcing herself to think about Pear x Apple.

Amethyst rather loudly ate a cheeseburger, trying to make the most sound out of every crunch simply to annoy everyone.

Steven sat on the couch, looking back and forth at Jasper, who obviously wasn't in the best mood. Pearl attempted to calm her down, stepping in front of the large gem.

"Uhh, Jasper! What's up? Want to talk about Crying Breakfast Fri-"

Jasper huffed and tried to punch Pearl, aiming for her gem. Pearl quickly jumped away, steering clear of Jasper's path. Jasper screeched and formed her helmet, rapidly running into Pearl, clearly trying to puncture her.

"Jasper, I really don't want to do this..."

Jasper attempted to crush Pearl's gem, punching hard as she swiftly avoided each attack. Pearl formed her spear, using it to dodge against Jasper's hits.

"Jasper!" Steven ran towards the orange one, grabbing onto one of her arms.

 **"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE, STEVEN. GO UPSTAIRS,"** Jasper yelled.

"But-but-"

 **"NOW!"**

To avoid getting hurt by Jasper, Steven ran upstairs, covering his eyes and ears.

Jasper and Pearl battled in the room, each clearly aiming for each other's gems. Suddenly, Jasper got a hold of Pearl's weapon, throwing it at the wall. She got a tight grasp of Pearl, and hovered her helmet slightly above Pearl's gem, ready to smash into it.

"You really don't understand, do you? I have my secret exposed, and then everyone just lets me crumble alone. You just think I can talk about Crying Breakfast Friends and just F **ORGET** about something like **THIS**?!"

Pearl's tears began to build up, unable to speak as one of Jasper's hands covered her mouth.

"Disgusting. I've had enough of you, Pearl.

Goodbye."

As she was just about to destroy Pearl forever, she unexpectedly felt something grab her leg, then her neck.

"Huh?"

She suddenly got pulled away by a black whip with amethyst spines, being grappled and torn. She flew around in the air before smashing against the hard floor.

With Jasper wrapped in her whip, Amethyst slowly walked up to her.

"Amethyst! You're my friend! Why did you keep me from-"

Amethyst shushed Jasper. "Don't. EVER. Attempt to **DESTROY** Pearl."

Jasper gasped at Amethyst's words. "But doesn't actually care about anyone in the Crystal Gems!"

Amethyst's eyes became slits. "She was trying to help you. She was trying to get the incident off of your mind. She wasn't trying to hurt you. I really thought you were better than this."

"But she's such a weak, naggy creature!"

Amethyst sighed. "She's _my_ weak, naggy creature."

Abruptly, Jasper retreated to her gem. The pointy orange gem hit the ground.

Garnet walked besides Amethyst, picking up Jasper's gem. "That was something. Don't do anything, just let her regenerate on her own."

She put Jasper on the desk, the gem's side collecting light.

Pearl tried to recollect what just happened. She got up and walked towards Amethyst.

"Amethyst, you really didn't have to save me..."

Amethyst pushed up Pearl's head slightly, locking eyes. Her face slightly lit up. "Well, uh, you mean a lot to me."

Pearl smiled and sat back down on the couch, trying to relax.

* * *

Steven sat upstairs, feeling that he finally could uncover his eyes and ears. He turned on the TV, seeing that Dogcopter: The Show was on. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and looked around.

"Hello there, Steven!"

A tall, blue and green gem was standing behind him. It had two arms, two legs, and four eyes. One gem was on the head, and the other was on its back.

This... This must have been the fusion of Lapis and Peridot!

"This is... Zircon!"


	5. Gemspace

**Sorry that this took so long despite the fact it's so short! I keep forgetting to get on this site, and school started, not letting me have much time to write. Again, I am dearly sorry and I am sure to be updating this more often!**

Zircon laughed as Amethyst ran upstairs, staring daggers at the fusion.

"Zircon? It's been forever since I've seen you."

Zircon glared at Amethyst before giggling. "Indeed! It sure has been awhile!"

The purple gem was blankly staring at Zircon's hands. "You have... two... arms..."

Zircon looked at Amethyst before looking at her shoulders, noticing the lack of another pair. She gasped, her eyes widening. "Wow, it really has been quite a bit since our last fusion."

Steven sat down, staring at Zircon in amazement.

"Zircon..."

Garnet and Pearl ran upstairs to look at Zircon. Garnet's face lit up in happiness.

"Garnet!" Pearl stared at the huge smile.

Garnet was smiling. Pearl continued to stare at her.

"It's... a perfect fusion."

Zircon's eyes widened before she split apart, her components falling to the ground. Peridot was visibly embarrassed, blushing hardly as possible. Lapis was still keeping herself in Peri's arms before she noticed that Zircon unfused. She got off the ground, awkwardly looking at everyone as she quietly stood there. Peridot got up, smiling happily before she held up Lapis, twirling her around in the air as she laughed.

When she let the smaller gem go, Amethyst ran up to Peridot and gave her a high-five, laughing from happiness. "Congrats, man!"

Peridot was still grinning, despite the fact she had no idea what Amethyst meant. "What?"

"Congrats on the perfect fusion!" Amethyst grabbed some glitter and threw it around the area, getting all over Garnet and Pearl. Pearl groaned as Amethyst blushed, the glitter sticking in her hair.

"AMETHYST!"

Amethyst laughed. Steven was amazed by the scene, watching everything happen from a distance, glitter landing on his hands.

* * *

In the space of her gem, hearing everything going on despite not being in her humanoid form, Jasper sat down quietly. She sighed, looking through her memories.

"We used to be so close," she whispered to herself, "what happened?"

"I did everything. Maybe I'm just-"

She punched the neverending space inside of her gem, nothing being there. "I CAN'T FUCKING DEAL WITH THIS SHIT! MALACHITE HASN'T BEEN SEEN IN YEARS AND YEARS! NEITHER HAS EMERALD! GAH!"

She groaned loudly, sobbing into the void of her gem. As she was left alone with her overwhelming thoughts and issues, her urges to escape her gem prison got stronger and stronger with each breath. She couldn't just reform like this; no, she would try to murder someone. She would tear down something.

Her arms on the sides of her head and her legs scrunched up, she tried her best to completely deposit all feelings, all memories, and all plans.

As she was distracted by trying to wipe out her mind, her anger and urges wormed in silently through the depths of her mind, eventually making it. Her eyes opened, letting off a faint glow as she stood up.

The being stomped while laughing insanely, eventually letting the light on the walls of the sharp gem consume her.

She felt herself get larger, as if her spirit was finally returning back into its body. The gem began to glow, fitting right onto Jasper's nose in a series of bright, cold flashes.

Jasper, the gem who had tried to destroy Pearl earlier, was reformed, brought back into the "real world".

With the loud noise of feet slamming against a ground vibrating through the house, the light finally disappeared as Jasper's eyes opened. She pushed herself off of the ground.

A single speck of glitter was falling through the air, landing on Jasper's gem. She brushed it off, growling as she looked up to the source of the glitter.

Upstairs.


End file.
